Progress in the treatment of patients with GBM has been limited by the ability to identify those subsets of patients that will respond to a particular therapy. GBM is a heterogeneous disease with a diverse molecular makeup and selecting patients for appropriate novel agents is needed to improve outcomes.. Successful development of the molecular predictors proposed in this project will translate into personalization of treatment and better patient survival.